Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus that controls an electric assist motor provides a drive force that assists a manual drive force of a rider.
Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with an electric assist motor that provides a drive force that assists a manual drive force of a rider. This type of bicycle is sometimes called an electric assist bicycle. One example of an electric assist bicycle is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,974,974 B2, which is such an example, comprises a bicycle control apparatus for switching the assist ratio, which is the ratio of the manual drive force to the drive force of the electric assist motor. This bicycle control apparatus switches the assist ratio based on the road surface gradient, which is one example of a traveling environment that is stored in advance.